Opowieści z Siedmiu Królestw
Opowieści z Siedmiu Królestw (oryg. Tales of Dunk and Egg), wydane także pod tytułem Rycerz Siedmiu Królestw – seria opowiadań, napisana przez George’a R.R. Martina, osadzona w świecie „Pieśni lodu i ognia”, przed głównymi książkami. Opowiadają one historię przygód błędnego rycerza ser Duncana Wysokiego, legendarnego członka Gwardii Królewskiej, oraz jego giermka, Jaja, późniejszy król Aegon V Targaryen. Opowiadanie zaczyna się od ich spotkania dziewięćdziesiąt lat przed „Pieśnią lodu i ognia” ( ) i w przyszłości może także pokryć wydarzenia aż do śmierci Dunka i króla AegonaSo Spake Martin: Interaction (August 04, 2005). Póki co ukazały się trzy opowiadania: Wędrowny rycerz, Wierny miecz i Tajemniczy rycerz. Planowane jest opublikowanie razem sześciu do dwunastu części opowieściAn Interview with George R. R. Martin, Part I, indigo.ca, 12 lipca 2011. Historie Zostały wydane trzy opowiadania: * „''Wędrowny rycerz”, opublikowane pierwotnie w sierpniu 1998 w zbiorze opowiadań fantasy „Legendy” pod redakcją Roberta Silverberga, a także jako osobny komiks. * „Wierny miecz”, opublikowane w 2003 w zbiorze opowiadań fantasy „Legendy II” („Smok, miecz i król”) również pod redakcją Roberta Silverberga. Oba opowiadania zostały wydane w Polsce przez Dom Wydawniczy Rebis. Wydane również jako komiks. * „Tajemniczy rycerz”, opublikowane w marcu 2010 w zbiorze opowiadań fantasy „Warriors” pod redakcją George’a R.R. Martina i Gardnera Dozoisa. Wszystkie trzy zostały wydane później w jednej książce, pod tytułem '''Rycerz Siedmiu Królestw'. Dwa komiksy, adaptacje pierwszych dwóch opowieści, również zostały wydane. Kolejna, „Tajemniczy rycerz”, ma zostać opublikowana przez wydawnictwo Random HouseNot a Blog: Dunk and Egg Return to Comics (9 lipca 2013). Przyszłość Planowane opowiadania George R.R. Martin potwierdził, że planuje napisać kilka takich opowiadań (liczba różniła się w wywiadach, między sześcioma do dwunastu), ukazując całe życia Dunka i Aegona. Czwarte wydanie, obecnie bez tytułu, lecz ochrzczone roboczym tytułem „Wilczyce z Winterfell”, zostało już ogólnie opisane przez Martina. Zawierać będzie pobyt ser Duncana Wysokiego i Jaja w Winterfell, gdzie poznają „Wilczyce”. Pierwotnie planowana wydać tę część „Opowieści z Siedmiu Królestw” w zbiorze „Niebezpieczne kobiety”, lecz z powodu opóźnień, George R.R. Martin oddał Gardnerowi Dozoisowi, autorowi zbiorów, przygotowany wcześniej materiał „Księżniczki i królowej”, który traktuje o Tańcu SmokówNot a Blog: Dunk & Egg (April 15th, 2014). Poza „Wilczycami z Winterfell”, Martin ma także ogólny zarys piątej opowieści, roboczo zatytułowanej „The Village Hero” (Wioskowy bohater). Historia ma się dziać w dorzeczu, po wydarzeniach z „Wilczyc”. Kolejne tytuły następnych historii były omawiane przez MartinaNot a Blog: How many seasons? (March 12th, 2015), reply to comment (March 19th, 2015): * The Sellsword (Najemnik) * The Champion (Czempion lub Mistrz) * The Kingsguard (Gwardzista Królewski) * The Lord Commander (Lord dowódca) Nieznana jest ich chronologia oraz czy pomiędzy nimi nie wystąpią żadne inne nowe opowieści. Zbiory Pierwotnie wszystkie opowieści znaleźć miały się w różnych zbiorach powieści (tak, jak zrobiono to z trzema pierwszymi), a następnie zebrane w jednej, większej książce. Jednak po wydaniu „''Tajemniczego rycerza” stało się jasne, że seria będzie zwyczajnie za długa. Zamiast tego, Martin zaplanował, że wyda „Opowieści z Siedmiu Królestw” w seriach, zawierających po trzy części, tak jak zrobiono to w przypadku opowiadań Wędrowny rycerz, Wierny miecz i Tajemniczy rycerz, zebranych następnie w kolekcji '''Rycerz Siedmiu Królestw'. Kategoria:Powieści G.R.R. Martina